Several non-surgical methods have been utilized in the therapeutic treatment of acute or chronic inflammation in living tissue. Some of the techniques previously utilized included the application of ultrasonic energy, electrical stimulation, high frequency stimulation by diathermy, X-rays and microwave irradiation. Techniques such as electrical stimulation, diathermy, X-ray and microwave radiation have shown some therapeutic benefit for soft tissues, however, their use has been somewhat limited because of tissue damage caused by excessive thermal effects. Consequently, the energy levels associated with therapeutic treatments involving diathermy, X-ray, microwave, and electrical stimulation have been limited to such low levels that have little or no benefit for treating acute or chronic inflammation, wounds, or joint pain. Additionally, the dosage of exposure to microwaves and X-ray radiation must be carefully controlled to avoid radiation related health problems. Ultrasonic energy is non-preferentially absorbed and can negatively affect all of the surrounding or otherwise healthy tissue.
In addition, optical energy generated by lasers has been applied for various medical and surgical purposes because of the monochromatic and coherent nature of laser light which can be selectively absorbed by living tissue depending upon certain characteristics of light of variable wavelengths and also the properties exhibited by viable cells in the irradiated tissue such as reflectivity, absorption coefficient, scattering coefficient, thermal conductivity, and thermal diffusion constant. The reflectivity, absorption coefficient, and scattering coefficient are dependent upon the wavelength of the optical radiation. Further, the absorption coefficient is known to depend upon such factors as inter band transition, free electron absorption, grid absorption (phonon absorption), and impurity absorption, which are dependent upon the wavelength of the optical radiation. Conventional lasers using low power or low level lasers using wavelengths that do not allow for any type of significant penetration into the body because of the absorption of the energy into melanin, hemoglobin, and oxy-hemoblogin. The wavelengths used by these low power and low level lasers prevent the body from absorbing the laser energy for chronic or acute inflammation or wound healing benefits. Further, water is a major component of living tissue, which has an absorption band according to the vibration of water molecules in the infrared range. In the visible range, absorption exists due to the presence of hemoglobin. Additionally, the scattering coefficient in living tissue is a dominant factor.
Therefore, for a specific tissue type, the laser light may propagate through the tissue substantially unattenuated, or may be almost entirely absorbed. The extent to which the tissue is heated and ultimately destroyed depends on the extent to which it absorbs the optical energy. It is generally preferred that the laser light be essentially transmissive in tissues that are desired not to be affected, and absorbed by the tissues which are to be affected. For example, when applying laser radiation in a tissue field that is wet with blood or water, it is desired that the optical energy not be absorbed by the water or blood, thereby permitting the laser energy to be directed specifically to the tissue to be treated.
Hence, what is needed is a laser irradiation system, method, and apparatus that is easy to use, has a simple user interface control unit, and can generate optical energy at specified or range of wavelengths, power levels, and beam profiles, among others, to treat acute or chronic inflammation, wounds, and autoimmune deficiency conditions, among others, without ablating the target tissue or surrounding tissue.